team_friendships_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Allies
Here is the list of all the allies that our heroes meet on their adventures. Allies who help our heroes through their adventures * Princess Celestia and Princess Luna (in spirit form) * Mufasa (in spirit form) * Wittgenstein Thomas & Friends * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen and Bridget Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Sir Lowham Hatt * Sir Robert Norramby * Caitlin * Connor * Millie * The Sodor Search and Rescue Team: Belle, Flynn, Rocky, Butch, Captain and Harold the Helicopter * Daisy * Charlie * Norman * Sidney * Salty * Porter * Lady * Winston * Mavis * Whiff and Scruff * Spencer * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * Bertie * Trevor * Stafford * Cranky * Ol' Wheezy * Hee-Haw * Mr. Percival * Merrick * Owen * Harvey * Fearless Freddie * Mighty Mac * Smudger * Duke * Gator * Timothy (Thomas and Friends) * Reg * Samson and Bradford * Glynn * Judy and Jerome * Flying Scotsman * Ashima * Vinnie * Raul * Gustavo * Frieda * Axel * Gina * Etienne * Ivan * Carlos * Rajiv * Yong Bao * Shane * Hugo * Hannah * Carly * Lexi, Theo, Merlin, Hurricane and Frankie * Beresford * Ace * Beau * Kwaku * Farmer Trotter * Farmer McColl * Mr. Bubbles * Mr. Percival * Troublesome Trucks My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Star Swirl the Bearded, Stygian, Rockhoof, Mistmane, Somnambula, Flash Magnus and Mage Meadowbrook * Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake * Babs Seed * Big Mclntosh * Granny Smith * Cheerilee * Snips and Snails * Gilda * Daring Do * Mayor Mare * Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine and Moon Dancer * The Flim Flam Brothers * Derpy Hooves * Lyra Heartstrings * Bon Bon * DJ Pon-3 (Vinyl Scratch) * Octavia Melody * Daring Do * Coco Pommel * Cheese Sandwich * Princess Ember * Coloratura * Queen Novo * Songbird Serenade Equestria Girls * Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna * Flash Sentry * Human Version of The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo) * Dean Cadance * The Shadowbolts (Indigo Zap, Lemon Zest, Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat and Sunny Flare) * Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce * Juniper Montage * Canter Zoom * Wallflower Blush * Vignette Valencia Nature Cat * Gwendolyn (aka One Eared Winnie) * Nature Dog * Granny Bunny * Houston Sheriff Callie’s Wild West * The Prairie Dogs * Governor Groundhog * Uncle Bun * Ella * Priscilla Skunk * Farmer Stinky * Dirty Dan and Dusty * Baxter Badger * Abigail * Frida Fox * Pecos Pug * Doc Quackers * Cody * Tio Tortuga * Mr. Dillo * Mr. Engineer Chuggington * Hoot and Toot * Piper * Hodge * Zephie * Old Puffer Pete * Olwin * Irving * Calley * Emery * Chatsworth * M'tambo * Frostini * Speedy McAllister * Skylar * Decka * Jackman * Asher * Zack * Tyne * Fletch * Hanzo * Cormac * Payce * Daley * Skipper Stu * Hamish * Harry * Russ * Action Chugger Theodore Tugboat * Barrington * Northumberland * Pugwash * Rebecca * Constance TUGS * Captain Star * Lord Stinker * Little Ditcher * Puffa * Mighty Moe * Scuttlebutt Pete * The Coast Gaurd * Billy Shoepack * Lillie Lightship * Izzy Gomez VeggieTales * Bob the Tomato * Larry the Cucumber * Junior Asparagus * Laura Carrot * Archibald Asparagus * Pa Grape * Jimmy and Jerry Gourd * Mr. Nezzer * Mr. Lunt * Jean Cluade & Phillipe Pea * Madame Blueberry * Petunia Rhubarb Disney * Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal and Maximus * Moana, Pua, Heihei, and Maui *The Big Hero 6 (Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Honey Lemon, GoGo Tomago, Wasabi, and Fredzilla) *Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Sergeant Calhoun and Shank Pixar Other Category:Team Friendship's Adventures Wikia